Stars
by musicboxhearts
Summary: Juvia is the assistant to the phenomenal illusionist, Gray Fullbuster. After a night of nights, their relationship is questioned, and so are Juvia's feelings. Can Juvia find her way into Gray's heart without breaking her own, or will her feelings disappear without a trace? "I never believed in magic before I met you." Rated M for language and mature themes.
1. First Star

Chapter 1

This was it. The box was hot, her makeup was thick, and the veil of sweat she wore was even thicker. His hands clasp the handle of the saw, and he stops everything he's doing to just hear the audience. The young children are clinging to each other like stars to the night sky, whispering about his assistant who hid in the box below him. The adults who have undoubtedly seen this trick before are still on the edge of their seats. This was it. Tonight, they were stars.

Gray slammed his shot glass on the table, a clink resonating thought the crowded bar.

"I'll have another." He licks his lips and says to the bartender.

"Gray-sama, you've already had too much..." His 'lovely' assistant was trying to protect his 'lovely' liver. How sweet.

Juvia sipped on a virgin daiquiri, eyeing a woman who was wearing a revealing dress and far too much eyeliner.

"Juvia, what are you looking at?" Gray asks, receiving his drink from the other side of the bar. She shoots the glass an annoyed glance.

"That woman was a volunteer." She stirs around her drink with a wilting umbrella.

"Yeah, what about her?" Gray throws back another drink and calls for the tender.

Juvia was about to complain that she was looking at them weird when the woman walked towards Gray, hips swinging, eyes surging and hair swishing.

She parted her lips to speak, and thus began the worst night of Gray's life.

Juvia has done it this time. Really. She sat up, covered her chest, scanned the room and sighed. Yes, Juvia Lockser was officially screwed.

Early morning sun filtered through the shades, and after checking the alarm clock on the bedside table, Juvia was certain she could leave. That is, if she could take Gray's arm off of her.

She squirmed gently and gave up, and forcefully attempted to roll out of his grip, only to be pulled back, so that they faced each other, noses almost brushing against each other, his dark eyes on hers.

Her heart begins to pound, erratically and painfully.

"Leaving so soon?"


	2. Second Star

Juvia immediately wilted under her boss' gaze, his eyes, though she assumed it had been a rough night, were still bright, and mischievous. His grip on her arm wakes her from her eye obsessed trance. "U-Um.." She sputtered.

Gray looked down, and back up to her face, and let go of her arm. "Sorry." He ran his fingers through his dark hair. God. Help. Juvia. Lockser.

Where even was she?

"Let's talk over breakfast."

.

..

...

She's halfway into her second blueberry pancake when he clears his throat, slouching in the cushy bench style seat, a cup of untouched black coffee sitting in front of him.

"We didn't sleep together."

Juvia chokes on her bite of food. She dissolves into a coughing fit, and Gray reaches across the table. "Juvia?"

Hand on her chest, she looks at him, and sighs. "I was trying not to think of that, thank you very much."

He rolls his eyes. "Well, as soon as we remember exactly what happened, we can stop thinking about it."

Juvia puts down her fork, and nods her head in agreement.

She lets her mind ponder what happened the previous night.

.

..

...

It was a great show, and the energy of the crowd was purely electric, so the casino they had performed at invited them to stay in their partner company's hotel for the night, and Gray had the bright idea to go to the casino's lounge to drink to the night's success.

She was just working convincing her Gray-sama to stop throwing 'em back so quickly when someone sat next to them… And Juvia's head goes blank.

Okay, so Juvia went to a bar with Gray, with no intention of drinking, and woke up in a classy hotel room, hungover? That makes no sense! Juvia sighed, and saw that Gray was still pushing to remember, a silence looming over the table. She tries to concentrate harder.

A person sat next to them. A woman! Scantily dressed, eyeliner clad! Juvia was on a roll! She internally highfives herself. What next?

Juvia faintly recalls the woman fawning over Gray, her dark tresses lingering over his broad shoulder as she whispered in his ear, lacquered lips spouting confidence. Shit! Juvia recalls saying something like, "He's mine" or "Hands off!", seeing the man eater smirk and pour two glasses full of clear liquid, and push one towards her.

Oh god. A drinking contest. Juvia did _not_ drink.

She could only assume it did not go well, but she'd have to ask Gray later.

Which only left her and Gray leaving. Together? Yeah, sounds about right. She remembers dandelion yellow- a taxi! No drunk driving! Score!

"I think I've got all of it." He says. "We got drunk, went to my hotel room, where I fell asleep on impact of my bed, and you took off your dress and hopped right in!"

She remembers they were both incredibly drunk, and she had been wearing her stage clothes, a beautiful shining gold mini dress, it was rather uncomfortable. Maybe, in her drunken stupor, she had taken it off! Perfect, if it was true.

"Oh! That makes sense!" Juvia perks up. Except for as she said that, she felt a twinge of remembrance. She ignored it and went back to her pancakes.

"Then we're all good, then?" He stands up, still in the booth.

"Oh, yes, Gray-sama!" She nods.

"I'll bring your stuff to rehearsal later, okay?"

She smiles. "Great!"

"See you then." He leaves enough money to pay for Juvia's pancakes on the table, and leaves, the bell at the door jingling as she saw him hop in his car.

Juvia takes her phone out of her pocket for the first time since the previous afternoon.

 _Oh no._

32 missed calls.

She dials his number, and takes a deep breath.

"Gajeel-kun…"

.

..

...

Hello! Thank you all for reading this chapter of Stars! I'm Elsie!  
I really appreciate all the positive feedback I have been receiving. Please let me know what you want to see happen between Gray and Juvia, or what you liked or disliked about the chapter!

Mucho amor.


	3. Third Star

Chapter 3: Wet and Wild

"Are you listening to me, Sprinkler?" Gajeel spat, knocking Juvia off her happy cloud, and back to reality, where Gajeel was chewing her out, unrelentlessly.

"Yes, Gajeel-kun. Juvia is listening." She says. Gajeel rolled his eyes and continued his verbal onslaught. "Juvia would have called Gajeel-kun!"

"What was stopping you?" He shouts, sitting on the couch in their apartment.

Oh, right.

The fact that she was shitfaced, and jealous and out on the town.

The big ol' stop sign, in front of her phone.

"Juvia fell asleep!" She decided.

"Likely story!" Gajeel rolled his eyes. "I'll let you slide for now, Slippery When Wet." Juvia wrinkled her nose at the nickname. "But if I catch you up to any funny business…"

He didn't need to complete his sentence. Juvia nodded

Gajeel sauntered onwards, and Juvia pulled her shirt up to her nose.

She promptly decided to shower away the previous night, and all of its confusion.

Juvia was just lathering her coconut scented shampoo in her azure curls when she was struck with visions.

.

..

…

Gray cheering her on during that drinking contest. Gray running his strong hand up her leg in the backseat of the cab. Gray breathing heavily as she sprung into his arms, warm and thick, lips finding their way to meet hers.

Her mind came to a screeching halt, and in her surprise, she slips in the shower, and flat on her butt, numbing pain scorching her bottom half.

WHAT THE HELL. She sat on the shower floor when Gajeel barged in.

"Sprinkler, are you okay?" He rushes in, and covers his eyes. "SPRINKLER, WHAT THE FUCK? PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"JUVIA IS IN THE SHOWER!" She cries, covering her chest, it is then when she notices the throb in her ankle.

.

..

…

Juvia was still resting her ankle around 3:30, and rehearsal started at 4:00. She was currently obsessing over if she'd be able to make it, along with her collective knowledge, unshared with Gray, that they had definitely kissed. It was so clear in her mind!

Gajeel walks through the living room, gathering his stuff for his rehearsal.

Gajeel was a sword eater, and he was, like Juvia and Gray, involved with Fairy Tail Talent Agency. They managed several acts around Magnolia. They met in a warehouse downtown for rehearsal, which means they shared the space every Saturday afternoon.

He was carrying around his swords nonchalantly, as if it was Saturday protocol.

"Juvia, are you coming?" He asks her.

"Yes, Juvia is!" She stands up, and falls back to the couch, writhing in pain.

"Sprinkler, just give up!" He throws a pillow at her and Juvia grimaces. "You can't go!"

Juvia wrinkles her nose. "Since Gajeel-kun always goes early, Juvia will just go late!"

Gajeel shakes his head, piercings gleaming. "Fine."

Juvia smiles. "Alright."

Gajeel leaves, locking the door behind him. Juvia turns on a telenovela, and rearranges herself on the cushy sofa. Roberto did what to Luz? She thinks as she drifts to sleep.

.

..

…

 _5:34 pm_

Juvia wakes up to the sound of her door bell being rung repeatedly, in long, loud tolls.

She rubs her eyes, and hobbles for the door. She unlocks it, and the door is flung open.

"What the hell, Juvia?" Gray shouts, and Juvia swears, she would've jumped if it weren't for her fucked ankle. He's tapping his foot, his arms full of her clothes she left in his hotel room. She eyes a sock near his feet and ponders picking it up. "Practice started nearly two hours ago! Where have you been?"

"Juvia hurt her ankle!" She says, eyeing how his heather gray t-shirt clung to his toned chest like a second skin. God, he was so gorgeous. She tore her eyes away from his chest, just as she started to stare at her, strangely.

"Then, Juvia fell asleep while watching a show." She frowns.

"Look, Juvia," He hangs his head before resurfacing to her level. "It's okay if you missed practice once. Your attendance has been stellar previous to this once."

She nods, ocean hair descending like waves down her shoulders.

"But I get this feeling that you're avoiding me." He states, smiling bitterly, hair falling into his eyes.

He should _not_ be allowed to do that. Under any circumstances. Ever.

"Juvia would never!" She says, a little louder than intended. "Gray-sama is very important to Juvia and Juvia wouldn't even think about…!" He cuts her off.

"Juvia, calm down. I just don't want anything to change between us. We have been faring quite well together recently." Which was true. Their friendship and been soaring recently, their comradery had improved since day one.

Speaking of day one, her feelings.

They'd been around for just as long as he'd been around.

And just as amazing and strong as he was.

….

Hi guys!

Elsie here!

I am so happy to be receiving reviews of last chapter!

I am here to answer a few reviews!

 _xJuvia3_ _chapter 2 . Mar 18_

 _I would like to see Gray jealous of an another guy who hit on Juvia, it could be funny, and_ _good chapter !_

Prepare for some Gruvion! I love Lyon, and he wil be sooooo sassy!

 _Guest_ _chapter 2 . Mar 18_

 _Just go with it...obviously you know what we want._

I don't really know what you want? But I can try to guess!

 _PurpleandPink2005_ _chapter 2 . Mar 21_

 _I think I'm going to like the next chapter considering the last words. Is there going to be a over-protective Gajeel, I want a over-protective Gajeel, there doesn't have to be a over-protective Gajeel, but I like over-protective Gajeel._

YOOOOOOOO, ME TOO! I love me some angry Gajeel. Protective Gajeel is best Gajeel!

 _Guest_ _chapter 2 . Mar 18_

 _Love this so much!_

 _Please write more!_

I'm on it! :)

Please let me know what you'd like to see in future chapters! Get ready to see some familiar faces next chapter!

Mucho amor!


	4. Fourth Star

Chapter 4: Reality and Fantasy

Juvia never really believed in shit like love at first sight, until she tripped off a cliff and fell into the ocean of true, unfiltered love, and got dragged deeper and deeper, until she eventually hit her head on the rock of reality.

Since then, she was a mermaid, swimming between the vast gray ocean between reality and fantasy.

She remembers that when she met him, she was at a low point.

Struggling to pay rent and raise money for tuition, (more on that later.) she resulted to working; hosting at a bar.

Juvia was _not_ a stripper.

Juvia was a premium hostess at Fiore's, where she was paid to be nice to people while wearing limited clothing. And Juvia loved it. She worked with some great people, like Cana, who took advantage of the free drinks, and Lucy, who was a runaway, who was being searched for actively by her big-bucks father. Juvia should really thank Lucy more often, she thought, since she was the force which lead her to Gray. She smiles at this, as Gray turns the corner and turns the street to Fairy Studio, where all their friends would surely be rehearsing away.

"Gray-sama, do you remember when we met?"

Juvia asks as he reaches to unbuckle her seatbelt, the sharp click shaking Gray from his thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" He looks to her.

"Juvia just wanted to ask if you remember when we met."

"Oh, do I. I was sent to find Lucy from one of Heartfilia Hotel's higher ups– the CEO, or as she'd call him, Dad. Since there were a bunch of us, broke ass entertainers living in the hotel for free, we were offered the mission to find Heartfilia for a good amount of cash, so if course, we all took it." He stares at the wheel for a little while, and opens his lips to speak. "I remember walking into Fiore's, and I couldn't find Lucy, so I checked to the back, and out in the freezing rain, against that brick wall, there you were."

Juvia finds her face warming, just at the remembrance of that feeling, the one when she knew he was something she couldn't live without. Just as soon as he opened that mouth of his, her life began to change.

...

"Where's Lucy?"

"Lucy?" Juvia repeated. "Juvia doesn't know." False. Lucy was actually staying in her apartment, along with Gajeel, Toto and Aria. Today was Lucy's day off.

Wednesday.

No one expects anything to happen on a Wednesday.

And here she was.

Face to face with someone so blindingly handsome she was going to slip through to rugged cracks in the concrete below.

"Are you sure?" Gray asks. "You work here, right? So she's your coworker. You should have an idea."

"Juvia doesn't."

"Hey, I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a woman. I wouldn't even if you were my friend, or a child." Gray says.

Juvia feels her legs shake, and she wobbles slightly in her high pumps.

"Why are you standing here in the rain?"

"Juvia likes the rain."

"I've always thought it was kinda gloomy."

Juvia frowns. "Juvia thinks you should leave."

Gray is still in the doorframe, the rain pitter pattering on the concrete, on the dumpster, on the few rusting lemons parked in the back.

"Hell no." He shakes his head, and crosses his arms. "I'm not leaving until I hear about Lucy."

Juvia narrows her eyes. "If you're not leaving, I'm telling the manager." Nice, Juvia. She thought. Bacchus wouldn't do anything but shrug it off.

"Well I'm not leaving, princess, so go right ahead." He scoffs.

"Juvia will!" She steps away from the brick wall, cobalt mini dress sparkling with rain drops. He stands in the doorway, arms out, blocking her.

"Are you serious?" She says. "Completely."

She attempts to push into him, to get him out of the way, and on her fifth try, manages to make him budge. As she attempts to make a speedy run to "the manager", he grabs her, and she squeaks.

"What?" He squawks.

She steams, and whispers. "Your hand is on Juvia's breast."

He gawks and launches himself backwards.

"I am.." He gapes, stupidly. "So sorry. I did not intend for that to happen, and it's a crazy accident, and you can hit me if you need—" He slouches down onto the doorframe, and looks up to the sky. "The suns coming out now, huh..."

Juvia's face goes from straight, to troubled, and finally for the first time in two weeks, she smiles earnestly.

"Yeah." Fresh tears drip, drip, drop onto her pale cheeks.

"The blue sky— it's beautiful."

...

Hi guys! I'm back after a month or so! Sorry for my absence! I'll be better!

I hope you find the story to be progressing nicely!

Please leave a review and I will go over them next chapter!

Mucho amor!

Elsie


	5. Fifth Star

Chapter 5: The Look

When he smiles at her, she swears that she is all honey sweet on the inside, and that her lips reach for the sun, naturally. Saccharine tears and all, inside and out, she loved him.

If the words came naturally, maybe she could read the next chapter, or navigate the stars, to map out their route to the ample clouds above.

That's why everyday, she felt lucky. She had someone. _Him._

Gray Fullbuster. The talented, bright, occasionally brooding, broken boy.

In her head, in an ocean full of doubt, lingered the strong tide of tenderness and vivid fantasies, a reef of 'what if's, and actions she ruled out immediately, before even testing the waters.

That's when she reached out her hand, and with the constant echo of her heartbeat throbbing in her ears, and the room clear of any sound at all, and rested it on his, which sat on dashboard.

His eyes held hers, and the only sound heard was a car driving by on the back road. Silence, until he cleared his throat.

"Right, we gotta get inside." He pulls his hand out from under hers and exits the car, scratching his head as he opens the door to the practice space and heads inside. The door closes, and Juvia is alone, sitting on a fabric seat at 7'oclock when practice started hours before.

 _What was she doing?_

. . . . . . . . . . .

Practice was in process as she entered, and Natsu was lowering a flaming torch into his mouth, Gajeel was swallowing a sword, Levy was bending in unnatural positions, and Gray was performing a card illusion on Lucy, as Erza watched, delighted.

Juvia smiled and stood next to the velvet haired woman, and watched along, dutifully. Gray's eye caught hers as he pulled Lucy's card, and Lucy beamed, joyously.

"Good job, Gray!" Lucy and Gray exchanged a high-five, and Erza clapped Gray on the back, lightly.

"But Gray, how do you do it?" Lucy teased, but Juvia knew she was earnestly a tad curious.

"You know what they say, a magician never tells his secrets." He says dryly, to the perfect girl, golden straw hair and eyes like burnt caramel. She was so beautiful. And Natsu was so lucky. It was incredible, that a fire eater and a girl so regal could fit so well together. Natsu was lucky that Lucy was so patient, Juvia thought to herself. Looking over to the blaze eating, pink haired, princess saving, loud mouthed, large stomached little boy that was Natsu Dragneel, and to the girl he (didn't know) he loved, Juvia smiled a secret smile, all to herself.

"Oi, Juvia," Gray's serious voice interrupted the bluenette's swimming thoughts, and her head snapped in his direction. "We need to actually practice, we aren't here to fuck around."

"Right." Juvia smiled, thinly. Tying her sea salt stained hair into a ponytail, and follows Gray to their corner of the studio, deserted, the light wood shining under the commercial lights.

He was always so focused in these moments, presenting kaleidoscope shards of magic that was seemingly, so alarmingly real. To be involved in something so whimsical was a dream, she thought.

"Let's begin."

…..

Juvia stretches, yawning.

"Are you that tired?" Gajeel snorts. "You arrived late, Juv."

"Juvia can't help that hard work exhausts her, Gajeel-kun." Juvia said, snarkily.

"Yeah, yeah." Gajeel ruffles Juvia's hair, and his phone pulses in his pocket.

He pulls it out, clicking a reply quicker than usual.

"Who is it, Gajeel?" Juvia asked, curiously.

"No one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

Juvia smirked, getting up on her tiptoes to see a flush spread across the man's face.

"Would this person happen to be yay tall-" Juvia dictates to her ribcage. "An aspiring author, and cuter than a button?"

"I actually want to be a college English professor." Levy perks up from behind Gajeel's back, startling him terribly. "Gajeel, didn't you get my texts?"

"Er, must not 'ave." He smiles stiffly, scratching his head, nervously.

 _Yeah, right._ Juvia smirks.

"Oh, well, what do you need, Levy?" Juvia pulls Levy into a quick hug before asking.

"I was wondering if you both wanted to grab a bite before we head home?" Levy chirps. "I'm starved."

"That'd be great, but Lily is at home." Gajeel starts. "Someone needs to feed him."

"Oh, in that case, Gajeel, Juvia will go home!" Juvia beams.

"Are you sure, Jujubee?" Levy asks, slightly concerned.

"Of course, Juvia doesn't mind!"

"Well, er, thanks." Gajeel stutters.

When he and Levy walk back towards her car, Gajeel turns, and Juvia gives him a wink and thumbs up.

Well, that went great.

"Wait, how is Juvia getting home?"

…

How did Juvia get into this situation?

Natsu, steered jerkily, his red Ford jumbling clumsily across the street.

Lucy sat in the front, calmly, chatting about her day with ease.

Meanwhile, Juvia was in the back, screaming and holding onto the lovingly named "Oh shit!" handle for dear life.

Natsu pulled into a gas station, eagerly, sending Lucy into the convenience store for peach rings.

" _That man and his cravings."_ Juvia remembered Lucy saying on more occasions than one.

Natsu and Juvia sit in silence for a moment, before Natsu breaks it.

"I think Gray really treasures you."

"Huh?" Juvia gawks.

"Shh. Lemme talk." Natsu continues. "I've seen a change in the way he treats you recently. Lucy and Erza have too, you know. When I saw him come late to rehearsal with you in tow, it kinda hit home for me. He came on time, saw you weren't in the building, and went on his way to your place to get you. He cares, Juvia." Natsu takes a breath. "I know it seems like he can't stand being around sometimes, or that he's too harsh and cruel for no reason, but truly, I think he's adjusting to his feelings. Maybe even attempting to expel them entirely."

Juvia spoke up. "Juvia doesn't know about that, Natsu."

"Well, I do. Gray is my longest friend among other things. I know him far too well to not notice the way he looks at you."

"Why are you telling Juvia this?" Juvia asks, softly, shaking silently.

"Someone had to, and it wasn't going to be Gray." Natsu turns, and grins. "I want happiness for the both of you, and this might just be the ticket."

 _The ticket?_ Juvia ponders to herself as Lucy opens the truck door carelessly, tossing the peach rings to Natsu in the front seat.

"Alright, Juvia, let's get you home." She smiles warmly, and for a moment, Natsu looks to her with a level of tenderness she had yet to see before.

For a second, she wondered if Gray looked at her like that, too.

…

WHY DO I UPDATE SO LATE?

I WILL TRY TO BE BETTER.

Releina Artemis Rockefeller chapter 3 . Mar 27

Why do I have this feeling that perhaps Gray knew something else went on that night? And that he took advantage of how Juvia reacted and led her to believe that nothing else happened? I definitely love Gajeel and Juvia BROTP! I wrote it extensively in my FT fanfic (centered on Gruvia, of course!). Would love to see more of the BROTP, Gruvia, and yes, a jealous Gray! Keep it up!

Releina, my dude, always onto me. We'll see how it turns out for these two! THanks for your support.

Kyogan Saori chapter 4 . May 11

Ah, so that's how they met. Not bad. :)

I hope it was okay, I really struggled finding a way to tie a modern meeting into the way they met in the original content. Thanks for your support!


	6. Sixth Star

Chapter 6: Pancakes and Pining

"Thanks for the ride, Natsu, Lucy." Juvia smiled, stepping out onto the clean pavement in front of her and Gajeel's house.

"It's no problem, Juvia!" Lucy beamed oh-so-prettily, tossing hay colored locks over her shoulder.

Natsu pulled out of the space with a wave, and Juvia watched the car zoom away, Natsu's words still lingering in her mind.

" _I want happiness for the both of you, and this might just be the ticket."_

Juvia shakes her head and opens the door to her and Gajeel's "castle."

As soon as she enters, a sweet smell wafts into her nose. She peeks to see a candle burning on the end table, next to her and Gajeel's sofa. It was a worn, pear green thing, covered with cushions and pillows for added coziness. And on it could be seen a brutish, usually brooding brother figure, and a cute, blue-haired pixie queen. Cuddling.

Watching The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

 _Is that candle making Juvia hallucinate? Pumpkin. Mmm._

Juvia sneaks past the living room to her own, private quarters.

Her room was painted a cornflower blue hue, and strung Christmas light hung from wall to wall.

Throwing herself onto her bed, (ignoring the unpleasant creak of the mattress and bed frame), Juvia processed her day thus far.

Today…

-Juvia woke up next to her longtime crush, and partner.

-Juvia found out that stuff (What exactly?) happened last night.

-Juvia was treated to pancakes by her partner. Who she might have slept with.

(If you didn't know, Juvia was a mega virgin. Be surprised-or not surprised.)

-Juvia was late to practice for the first time EVER.

-Juvia held Gray's hand awkwardly?

-Natsu provided actual, true advice.

-Gajeel and Levy cuddled up to Sweet Transvestite.

Wow.

 _Wow._

What a day.

Juvia stretched her arm to her bedside table, pulling her phone off its stripey charger, and rolling over, holding it above her face.

 **Snapchat** _ **8:00 pm**_

 _Cana Alberona_

Juvia eagerly unlocks her phone to see a selfie of Gray and Cana, wearing the dog filter. Gray was a dalmatian, and Cana a chocolate lab. Cana grinned cheekily, while Gray caption read, _Bad bitchessss._

She screenshotted immediately.

With that, she closed her eyes, and melted into her down comforter.

.

..

…

Juvia woke up to the sound of birds chirping loudly, outside her open window.

Goddamn birds.

Juvia rolled out of bed and out of her room, into the hallway.

Upon walking into the kitchen, she saw Levy standing on her tiptoes, flipping pancakes.

In Gajeel's shirt.

"Good morning, Levy." Juvia smiled, ignoring the nagging feeling of 'what the hell is happening this is my house what are you doing here!' that currently forged through her veins.

"Oh, hi Juvia. I ended up falling asleep on the couch, and it was super late when I woke up. So…"

"Gajeel let you sleep here, then?" Juvia asked, twirling a piece of her hair around her pinger, as she opened the fridge and pulled out the tub of butter.

"Yeah, I hope it's fine with you!" Levy mused, face wrinkling in embarrassment, looking a little like Kermit the frog.

"Of course. Levy is always welcome!" She paused, smirking. "So, what did Levy and Gajeel do last night, anyways?"

Levy's face ignited into a flush of pink, and begin to stammer. "O-oh, the usual. The usual stuff."

"Usual stuff included cuddling and falling asleep next to each other?" Juvia winks. "Juvia sees."

Levy lets out an ouch as her hand accidentally falls on the hot pan.

"Let Juvia know when breakfast is ready!" She peeps, and retreats back to her room.

.

..

…

Breakfast was delicious, fluffy blueberry pancakes and crisp bacon, topped with warm maple syrup.

Everyone ate in silence, just enjoying the food.

Gajeel chugged a tall glass of milk, avoiding eye contact with Juvia who was, albeit futilely, attempting to communicate with him through telekinesis.

Juvia felt Lily brush against her ankles.

"Has Lily been fed yet, Gajeel-kun?" Juvia asks, leaning down to stroke the cat's head.

"Nope." Still avoiding eye contact.

"Juvia can feed him, she'll be right back!" Juvia chirped.

She tiptoed into the laundry room, where Lily's bowl sat, empty.

She poured kitty kibble into the ceramic bowl, smiling as the slate colored cat weaved between her legs, before eagerly running to the dish.

Juvia stepped out of the laundry room, and slowly creeped towards the dining area.

No one sat at the table.

Juvia turned to the doorway, and stifled a gasp.

There were Levy and Gajeel, huddled like penguins in the doorway.

Levy's small hands were clutching onto his sweater like her life depended on it.

Juvia could only imagine her expression.

 _Pain._

Juvia knew that there were some things that she was forbidden from seeing. She was definitely, under no circumstances, allowed to see this.


	7. Seventh Star

Chapter 7: Flint and Steel

Juvia turned on her heel, quickly, and slipped back into the hallway.

What kind of thing would have to happen to cause Levy and Gajeel to cling to each other like that? Like a raindrop on a leaf, Levy had clung onto him for dear life. Though Juvia could only see Gajeel's back, she could have sworn she saw him shaking.

Juvia hears the door shut from her room, and puts the book that she was reading down. She steps out into the hallway, only to see Gajeel slouched against the doorway, eyes shut, his hands shielding his face.

Juvia walks up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Gajeel-kun, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it right now, but you know I'm always here for you, right?"

He nods as he drops his hands to his lap, but he still refrains from looking into her eyes.

Then, Juvia sees the familiar glint of a tear roll down his cheek. How long has it been since she'd seen him cry?

Juvia remembers cutting Gajeel's hair with safety scissors on the floor of her closet. Gajeel and Juvia had been targeted throughout their childhood for multiple reasons, but there were two they shared. The first reason is that they came from a broken family. The second is that they were always together.

Gajeel lived alone with his father, his mother was in jail. His father spent his days out in the streets, doing what he could to get his fill of the substance of the week.

Juvia lived alone with her mother, her father was in who-knows-where. Juvia's mother worked as a bartender, staying out until the early morning, and sleeping in a drunken haze for the rest of the day until her next shift.

When Juvia and Gajeel met, they were 6.

Juvia saw him sitting alone, on the steps of Phantom Apartments.

"Do you live here?" She asked, clutching the straps of her backpack in her tiny fists.

Gajeel scowled bitterly, "Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"You should smile," Juvia sat next to him, spotting a black backpack, old and worn, on the step, next to the boy. "Wait, are you starting school today too?"

The little boy's face screws up like a fist.

She continues to stare at the boy, and he finally nods.

"We better get going!" She grabs his hand, running with him to the rest of their childhood years, a teru-teru bozu keychain jingling in the wind.

In second grade, Juvia helped him write his music.

In third grade, Gajeel protected Juvia from her bullies on the playground.

In sixth grade, when a boy cut Gajeel's hair, Juvia helped Gajeel by smoothing the rough ends and gave him a proper haircut.

That same year, Gajeel's father left without a trace.

That very day, Gajeel moved in with Juvia and her mother.

"Juvia," Gajeel said one day in sixth grade, plopped on her corduroy couch.

"Yes?" Juvia said, eyeing the clock. Her mother was supposed to be home an hour ago. It was late at night.

"Let's get out of this place," He said. "Let's leave this place and buy our own castle."

Gajeel said this like it wouldn't change the dreams she had for years to come. He said it like it wouldn't alter the direction of her life.

Juvia smiled, "A castle, huh?" Our own castle. She liked the sound of that.

Gajeel put up his pinky and Juvia stared at it.

"You've never sworn a pinky promise before?" Gajeel asked.

Juvia stared at him, bewildered. She slowly shook her head.

"Yeah well, I've never had, either. I just saw the other kids do it, but here it goes." Gajeel brought Juvia's hand up and his pinky wrapped around hers, "Now, what was it that I said earlier?"

"We'll leave this place and we'll buy our own castle," she muttered while staring at their entwined pinkies.

"Right," Gajeel smiled, "so here's to a thousand needles that I'll swallow to death if I lie."

Juvia and Gajeel got groceries, cooked for themselves and studied hard.

Juvia's mother didn't come home for days.

It would have been easy to flunk out of school.

It would have been easy to be content with the small world they were born into.

A coffee tin was set in her and Gajeel's closet, the red sticker peeling like paint off a park bench. The clink of pennies and dimes was the only sound that mattered to Juvia and Gajeel.

Not even her mother's drunken calls of her name could bring Juvia back to that place.

"So, what do you think?"

Juvia turned around and saw Gajeel leaning by the threshold of the empty flat.

"It's a dreary-looking castle," Juvia then beamed up at him, "but nothing that can't be fixed with elbow grease."

They shared days where they would chase each other around the flat with paint brushes and buckets in their hands.

There were evenings shared with having to sleep on the floor as they worked to refill their tin cans' contents to afford fixtures and furniture.

And on dark stormy mornings, the atmosphere wasn't gloomy. It was filled with music from Gajeel's guitar and Juvia's soft singing.

Juvia was sipping her tea as she watched the gold and red leaves dance in the afternoon wind. She then felt the couch beside her sink with weight and looked at Gajeel. He savored the comfort of the soft couch and a small, content smile was on his lips.

Juvia washed the dishes quickly, feeling the lemony soap sud up her fingers.

Gajeel walks in, long hair pulled back into a chunky ponytail, leaning against the fridge.

Juvia finishes drying the last white plate, setting it inside the cupboard and turning to face him. "Do you remember when that boy cut your hair in middle school?"

Gajeel nods, face void of any expression.

"And how upset you were, because even if you kicked and punched him, even if you hurt him as much as you could, your hair would still be short, and crooked, and jagged?" She heard her voice crack but continued on, regardless.

"And, we went home and we sat in your closet." Gajeel added, crossing his arms.

"Yes. And Juvia decided that she would cut your hair to one length, to make it better. Juvia cut your hair, and you were crying. Juvia cut and cut, trying to make up for what was already lost by cutting more." Fat tears were beginning to roll down Gajeel's cheeks. She continued, "And whatever Juvia did, she couldn't make up for what you lost. It was already gone."

"So, Gajeel-kun, I know that I can't make up for what you've already lost. I know I can't change what happened. But, I can try to help you as much as I can." Gajeel wipes his eyes, looking at her. Juvia walks to him and reaches for his pinky finger, wrapping it with her own, "Here's to a thousand needles that I'll swallow to death if I lie."

Gajeel pulls Juvia into a hug, and there they stayed for a moment.

"It's Levy," Gajeel finally said. Juvia nodded and decided to sit next to him on the floor.

"She wants to study abroad."

"Oh, Gajeel-kun, that's great-" Juvia felt her face fall as she saw Gajeel's face. It was one of grief.

"It's only a year, right?" She attempted to soothe him by rubbing his shoulder.

"She always said she wanted to go to college without a boyfriend," Gajeel looked to his socked feet. "That means, you know."

"Juvia doesn't think Levy is done with you." She says evenly, shaking her head. "If she was, she would have just left. You know Levy."

Gajeel nods. Eyes stormy and dark, glinting with resolve.

"I can't let things end like this, Juvia. I need to tell her. Everything."

Juvia smiles, "Juvia knew you could do it."

"For someone with such great advice, you should follow it sometime." Gajeel smirked, ruffling her cerulean hair.

Gajeel held out his pinky and she wrapped it with hers.

"A thousand needles if you lie."

"And I shall die," Gajeel replied and was up on his feet.

He left, slinging a bag over his arm.

Juvia watched him leave, hand clutched to her chest.

He could do it, she thought.

And if Gajeel was finally finding his happiness, couldn't she?

Shout out to my wonderful beta reader, Releina Artemis Rockefeller, for the amazing edits to this chapter. I hope you can appreciate her handiwork as much as I do!


End file.
